


【広雅】花吐症

by moonlight_42



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_42/pseuds/moonlight_42
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

花吐症设定

如有雷同纯属巧合

一朵花又绽放于不知路。

是殊途同归，还是收获幸福？

香槟色的花朵停留在雅贵的掌心，香气沁人心脾，花瓣上的微微血丝却是那么渗人。

床褥上和地板上，被片片花瓣铺满，有些成型的花朵也跌落在一旁。满屋的芬芳，伴随着阵阵微弱的咳嗽，和一颗几欲破碎的心。

今天是雅贵得了花吐症的第十天。

随手把手上的花朵塞进床柜里，雅贵撑起身子，拖着脚步取来打扫用具，把跌落满地的花瓣整理干净，裹上几层塑料袋后丢入楼下的垃圾槽，毁尸灭迹。

虚弱的躺回床上，雅贵回想起那一天，当他在一天夜里咳出第一多朵花的时候。

他知道花吐症，也知道花吐症代表着什么，但他没想过自己也得了花吐症的一天。

他心向往之是谁，他很清楚。

或许是这无果的爱情，让他得了这个病吧。

他永远也忘不了，広斗对着Smoky的妹妹，笑得一脸温柔的样子。

更无法忘记他带着她来到他的面前，和他介绍这是他女朋友的时候。

那天，他第一次庆幸自己的伪装能力，亮起他一贯的笑容热情接待了他未来的弟媳，感叹这他脾气爆的弟弟也会有人接受他的一天。

啦啦善良温柔又可爱，虽说出生于贫民区，但她举止大方，言谈优雅，是个为数不多的好女孩。

也难怪広斗会喜欢她。

看着広斗和啦啦那亲昵的互动，雅贵的笑容越发灿烂，心里却愈发难受。

送走了啦啦和要护送啦啦回无名街的広斗，雅贵原本开心的笑容瞬间消失，几乎是跌撞着回到房间。

流下的泪水弄湿了枕头，哽咽的呼吸断断续续。

雅贵从没那么憎着自己的窝囊。

他自小保护着，照顾着，爱慕着的弟弟，有对象了。

是个温柔大方的女孩，不是他。

在失去大哥后，他和広斗相依为命，出入成双，保持着雨宫兄弟在道上最凶最强的称号。

他喜欢広斗，他也知道这感情背后的代价，所以他和许多为爱所困的人一样，选择收起心里话，默默地守护他。

他原本以为，两人会一直相互扶持着走下去。

直到这天，啦啦来到了広斗的生命中。

泪还在流，心还在痛，本是小小的咳嗽越咳越烈，仿佛有什么东西要冲破支气管。

直到他咳出了一朵花。

一朵香槟色的玫瑰。

香槟色的玫瑰，代表着他一生只钟情他一人。

爱上你是我最大的幸福，想着你却是那么的痛苦，就连呼吸之间都是于与你一起的回忆。

爱上你是我最大的幸运，对我来说你是我一生的骄傲。

忘了你却是我最大的折磨，因为我无法忘记我对你的爱，更无法忘记我曾经爱过你。

我爱你，我爱你。

十天过去了，雅贵咳嗽的频率越来越高，几乎是控制不住喉咙的瘙痒，在咳得撕心肺裂后又是一朵花。

还好，広斗不在家。

広斗已经被雅贵强制性的要求搬走了，有了对象后的下一步就是谈论婚假。要结婚之前得有自己的家，雅贵瞒着広斗拿出了这阵子的储蓄买下了离无名街最近，环境又好的屋子，当是他提早送给两人的结婚礼物。

他把钥匙交给広斗，拍着他的肩膀老母亲似的感慨这"吾家有儿初长成"，没有看到広斗接过钥匙的古怪表情。

似是隐忍，又是恼怒。

広斗最后是摔门而去的，几天后才回来收拾行李。

临走前他把复制好的新屋的钥匙给了雅贵，"哪天你想来看我的话就来吧。"

看着手心里的钥匙，雅贵苦笑着。

你给我又有什么用呢。

我已经，快死了啊。

雅贵开始打理自己的后事。

先是对外放出雨宫兄弟暂不接单三个月的信息，再来就是把现在这间屋子秘密转让到広斗名下，给広斗发去信息说自己要去散心，会不在几个星期。

信息没有显示已读或回复，应该是和女朋友相处得正欢吧，连哥哥的信息都没看到。

不过这样也好，他也能安静的离开。

毕竟不想让他看到现在这幅狼狈样啊。

剧烈的咳嗽消耗了雅贵大量的体力。曾经健壮的他如今消瘦了许多，之前练成的肌肉也慢慢消失了，有肉的脸颊也瘦削了，没有了以往那活泼朝气的样子。

花吐症患者如果没有得到被爱之人的回复，或者得到被爱之人的恨意，付出的那一方就会在不断的咳嗽和吐出花朵的无限循环中，体力枯竭而死。

他得不到広斗的爱，也舍不得让広斗恨他。

就让他带着他对他的爱意，安静的离开吧。

雅贵带着为数不多的行李来到了北方一个小城镇。

这是个靠海而建的乡区，多数村民靠捕鱼为生，或是做些手工艺，卖到城市里，过着自给自足的生活。

这里的生活脚步缓慢而平静，那随遇而安的步调让雅贵心生宁静。

选择这里为他逝去的地点是再合适不过了。

来到了镇上唯一一间旅馆，雅贵办理好入住手续到了房间，关上房门后就掩饰不住那强烈的咳意，咳出了另一多朵花。

此时的香槟玫瑰，花瓣不再是那纯洁的白色，而是由白转红的颜色。

渐变色固然美，但那浓烈的血腥味，暗示着雅贵将寿终正寝。

脱力的倒在床上，雅贵终究抵不住那浓浓的倦意，闭上眼陷入睡眠。

说短不短

花吐症想写很久了耶嘿


	2. Chapter 2

今天是和雅贵失联的一个月后。

本是说要去散心的，但你一直不接我电话，不回我讯息是为什么？

这阵子，広斗东奔西走，试图寻找他的下落，但结果就如之前大哥失踪那时一样，每每得到的一点线索，到头来什么都不是。

一场欢喜一场空。

広斗从没现在这么慌张过。

他一直以为，雅贵会一直陪在他身边。

曾经他钦定的信念，如今因为雅贵的失踪，显得如此缥缈。

这也印证了啦啦的预测。

"我觉得你这样瞒着雅贵先生也不是好事，大胆些告诉他吧。我可不想和你这么骗着他。"

他和啦啦的事完全是一场戏，是当初広斗要求啦啦和他一起瞒着雅贵做出来的，目的是想知道雅贵对他的心意。

他知道这事有多荒唐可笑，但除了这个方法，他想不出还能怎样，才能让雅贵直视自己，说出他对他的爱意。

他知道那个人对他的爱慕之情，却苦于伦理道德而不会主动往前。但对于広斗来说，只要两人能在一起，去他的身份，去他的伦理。

他原以为他有对象这件事多少能刺激雅贵跑来和他面对，但他失踪且失联这事不在他的预算之内。

他的手机前些日子摔在地上坏了，过些日子拿去维修后才发现雅贵给他发了讯息说去散心，回发讯息却没收到回复，才发现自己已联络不上雅贵。

他后悔了。

当初是为了什么演出这场戏？

搞得雅贵都不见了。

広斗心里的位置在很久以前就已经被人侵占。

他知道那个人一直都宠着他，护着他。包容着他的任性妄为，接受着他偶尔的暴躁冷漠。

却从未动怒过。

他的笑容一直是他前进的动力，再发现自己爱着他的时候，他也没多惊讶。

仿佛这就是所谓的命中注定。

阵阵咳嗽之后，広斗看着手心里的粉色蔷薇，无力地靠在沙发上，看着天花板默默沉思。

你到底在哪里？

広斗决定会到家里再次寻找，希望能发现一些之前没留意的线索。

打开家门，家具的布置忽然唤起了他的回忆，隐约还能听到雅贵从厨房里走出来，欢迎他回家。

他和雅贵坐在电视前拌嘴，争着最后一瓶啤酒。

他和雅贵在餐桌上享用着雅贵亲手煮的牛排餐。

他在沙发上给雅贵上药，反过来被雅贵笑着安慰他，说他没事，无需太在意。

曾经的曾经是那么的珍贵，现在却物是人非。

在客厅一番搜查后无果，広斗来到雅贵的房间，开始另一番的翻箱倒柜。

却意外的发现床头柜里塞满了香槟色的玫瑰。

清香中混入了一丝腥甜，広斗颤抖着双手，慢慢捞起一朵还未枯萎的玫瑰花。

花瓣上赫然是点点血迹，刺激着広斗的神经，也意味着他的哥哥和他一样。

对着心中满腔的爱意，选择了沉默。

即使知道自己将面临死亡。

広斗跌坐在地捂着脸，再也控制不住全身的的颤抖，小声的哭了。

为什么他们就这么笨呢。

山王街的黑客阿登不愧为山王的军师，在几番努力后终于找到了雅贵的踪迹，最后一次记录是在北方的一个小镇上。広斗收到消息后也立刻启程，忽略自己身体的不适感，他怎么样都得抓紧时间，把雅贵带回家。

而此时的雅贵卷着被单坐在床上，手里拿着一杯热饮，翻着手机里的讯息。

"你在哪里" "为什么不回信息" "看到了马上回复我" "雅贵，你有看到吗" "雅贵！"

一个个的往下滑，最新显示的来信是広斗这句："我想你了，你快回来吧"

我也想你了広斗。

但哥哥可能回不去了。

又是一阵激烈的咳嗽，雅贵咳出的玫瑰花已没有往日的那般温柔的香槟色，而是深红色，快接近血的颜色。

这是意味着自己时日不多了吗。

门外忽然传来一阵开门声，雅贵诧异的看着自己房门被人打开，震惊的望着来人。

正是他日夜思念的弟弟，雨宫広斗。

広斗长途跋涉也来到了镇上，经过多番打听，来到了雅贵现在住着的旅馆。和柜台人员确定信息后，広斗拔腿来到了雅贵的房间，用旅馆的副钥匙打开了房门。

映入眼帘的是一脸苍白的靠坐在床头的雅贵，和他消瘦的脸颊。

"...広斗君？"

心心念念的人就在眼前，瘦削的面容却不如以前那样，整个人散发出一种忧愁的感觉，雨宫広斗心里难受。

如今知道真相的他不愿再隐瞒，丢下行李大步向前，吻上雅贵的双唇。

弟弟突然的亲吻使得雅贵脑袋当机，感受着唇上柔软的质感，惊讶的张开了嘴，被眼前人抓住机会含住了下唇，轻轻的摩挲。

温柔的亲吻攻势让雅贵沉迷其中，也加入了広斗的步调，起舞。

无暇去想为什么他会在这里，为什么会找到他，为什么吻他... 有很多很多的问题都想问，但现在的一切宛如梦境，只想好好珍惜。

忽然喉咙传来的瘙痒让他如梦初醒，连忙推开広斗开始另一番咳嗽。在咳得撕心裂肺的几声后，一朵完整的香槟玫瑰出现在雅贵手上，绽放。

手中的花散发着迷人的香，雅贵却顿然觉得脸上挂不住，自己的心意怕是赤裸的暴露了。握紧手中的玫瑰，他不敢抬头，不敢看広斗。

他爱他的弟弟，他不敢说。

突如其来的咳嗽打断了他的逃避，他愕然抬头，惊讶的发现広斗，他的弟弟也在激烈的咳嗽着，也咳出了一朵花。

一朵粉红色的蔷薇。

两朵花的香气四溢，在房间里弥漫，在两人心里交缠。

两朵花，两颗心，我的心意，已经传达给你了。

把手上的花扔到一边，広斗再次向前，吻住雅贵的唇瓣。失而复得的感受，让他无比庆幸，也无比珍惜。

还好，他还未失去。

两人越吻越亲密，双唇来回吸吮，彼此的舌头互相爱抚，交换着彼此的唾液。雅贵承受着広斗近乎啃食性的亲吻，虽然对広斗的花朵感到奇怪，但脑里一片空白，只能勉强跟上他的步调。半晌后才分开了距离，额头对额头，微微的喘气。

広斗趁机爬上了床，把雅贵推倒，欺身上去。

"哥哥，" 他说。"我们做吧。"

嗯？这么突然？我怎么接？

"但啦啦她..."

"别提她，" 広斗的脸慢慢靠近。"我现在很想要你。"

"我知道你有很多问题想问，但我已经忍不住了。"

"我答应你，会告诉你一切。"

"现在，成为我的人吧。"

弟弟第三次吻上哥哥的唇，杜绝了他想说的，带着哥哥沉沦于彼此的天堂。

以我的体温温暖你，以你的怀抱接纳我。

醒来已是夜晚。

雅贵幽幽转醒，身体清新又酸爽的感觉如冰火两重天，被酥麻的感觉填满，支不起身子的他只好继续躺平，脑里回放着之前两人的欢愉。

梦想成真。

"醒了？"

広斗从浴室走出，精装的上身布满了青紫色的痕迹，背上也有几条抓痕，他从行李翻出衣服穿上，之后拿着一碗泡面来到雅贵面前。

"先吃着凑合吧。"

有生以来享受着広斗的喂食，雅贵心花朵朵开，却也没忘他满腹的疑问。吃饱了的他抓着弟弟的手，目光如炬的看着広斗。

不把事解释清楚就别想走。

无奈，広斗只好硬着头皮，把他之前的'计划'全盘托出，不出所料的，雅贵的脸慢慢黑了。

"所以你和啦啦是假的？"

"是。"

"所以你说要结婚是骗我的？”

"...是。"

"全部都是为了试探我？"

".......” 

"雨宫広斗。"

"...在。"

"你最近是不是太闲了？"

..................

看来是真的生气了，雅贵可从来没有这么严肃的瞪着他，広斗只好选择抱紧处理。

"...我错了，” 蹭蹭脸。"我错了。"

患得患失，差一点就要失去的人还好好的在他身边。広斗收紧手臂，亲了亲雅贵的耳朵，他的脸颊，他的嘴角，最后吻上了他的唇。

只是轻轻的一个吻，足以打动你的心。

雅贵脸红扑扑，显然没想到弟弟回来这么一出，几乎把自己心里的愤怒瞬间压了下去，剩下满心的羞涩。

唉，広斗君太犯规了吧，明知道我最受不了这一套。真不爽自己一夜之间从弟弟变成恋人的広斗知道如何给自己顺毛。

嘛，算了。

伸出双手搂紧広斗的脖子把人拉入怀里，雅贵拥住自己此生最疼爱的人，低声说到：

"不要再离开我了，好不好？"

或许这突然的变化也带来了些不真实，雅贵心里的不安并没有完全消失，患得患失的感受很让他踌躇，只想抱紧広斗不再让他走掉。

对于雅贵毫不掩饰的忐忑，広斗也自知理亏，只能收紧了手臂，一下又一下的拍着哥哥的肩膀，好像哄小孩儿似的在他耳边低语。

"不会的，我不会再离开的。"

"我们要一直在一起。"

"永远在一起。"

在小镇里住了几天，眼见雅贵的脸色在広斗的积极投喂下红润许多，两人也告别了这个淳朴的地方，返身回到他们的家。

一段时间没人居住的屋子，有几处已堆积了灰，地板上还有壁虎留下的痕迹，墙壁角落也有蜘蛛织网。平时掌管家中整洁的雅贵看着也受不了，卷起袖子拉上広斗，两人一同收拾着。

一番整理下来天都黑了，草草的点了外卖解决了吃食的问题，两人因为疲惫感上涌，双双躺倒在雅贵的床上。

"呐広斗。"

"嗯？"

"啦啦那边你怎么办？"

"什么怎么办？"

"啊，她不是还不知道我们俩已经...是那种关系了嘛..."

"明天她就知道了。" 黑发男子一个翻身把哥哥抱住。"休息吧。"

"嗯... 可是那件屋子，我买给你们的屋子..."

"卖掉。"

"啊？不留下吗？那间屋子风水好，居家环境也不错诶..."

"反正我们都不住那里，留着也没有。"

倒也是呢。

"呐広斗。"

"又怎么了？" 你还想不想睡觉啊。

"我有没有和你说过那句话？"

"哪句话？"

"就，就是那句话嘛..." 雅贵看着和自己仅隔一厘米的広斗的脸，他凑前亲了亲他的唇，然后亮起了他的招牌笑容。

"我爱你，広斗。"

"..." 被哥哥突袭又被抢先说出那句话的広斗难得害羞了，好在室内昏暗的灯光照不出他的脸红，不然肯定会被雅贵调笑一番。

嘴唇堵上爱人上翘的嘴角，広斗吮吸了几下放开，坚定的眼神望进雅贵的双眼。

"我也爱你，雅贵。"

今晚，月正圆

而你在我身边

这瞬间

抵永远


End file.
